


Stress Relief

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, just dudes being dudes and giving each other hand jobs you know the vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: Yuta's a little stressed out and Mark's his favorite relief.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 271





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> the gc inspired me to write this quick drabble,,,,,,,,,over-stimulated Mark is so sexy i will cry

Mark wasn’t sure how he and Yuta had begun their _arrangement_ , but it was a fairly simple one and easy to go along with. They worked too much to find actual partners, however the sexual frustration the piles up was still always there, burning under their skin, regardless of the amount of work they had. 

So, they made a deal: they’d help each other out so long as it didn’t interfere with their friendship.

And it was working _incredibly_.

The days where Mark was bone tired but aching for contact, Yuta would slide into his room in the dark and lend a hand or two.

Times when Yuta found himself too bored by himself, Mark offered a few choice words and a soft mouth.

It was pleasant and comfortable and _easy_ because they were already _close_ to begin with.

That was how Mark found himself in the back of his car, one of Yuta’s free hands prying his head backwards by his hair, the other working gently around the head of his cock. Mark _hadn’t_ been frustrated, not truly, but Yuta seemed to have a chip on his shoulder he wanted to work out and Mark was always his favorite stress release. 

Yuta’s fingers were soft, moving slowly and gently, swirling and tapping gently at the most sensitive spots. It left Mark a shaking mess, thighs quivering the entire time. His voice had gone from deep groans to soft mewls after the third time Yuta brought him so close to release only to stop. Mark wasn’t sure how long Yuta had been edging him for, but his cock was angry, a deep color and _so_ sensitive, twitching fruitlessly.

“Yuta,” He groaned, voice slightly frayed, “Fuck, let me cum already or I think I’m going to pass out.” 

Yuta nipped at his neck, the flesh soft and raw from previous bites, his fingers gripping the head of Mark’s cock suddenly, far more roughly than prior. Mark’s eyes watered, eyelashes clinging together as the intensity of the moment settled under his skin. This had gone on for far too long, his body itching beneath the clothing that hadn’t been removed, skin _burning_. This was _agonizing_ , if he was being honest. His stomach clenched as his calves cramped, toes curled in his shoes. There was sweat gathered around his hairline, the frustration beading there. His cock was wet from the spit Yuta would drop occasionally and the amount of precum that Mark had spilled throughout their endeavour. 

Mark’s fingers clutched Yuta’s jeans tightly, panting, “Fuck, I’m so close.” Yuta’s fingers twisted around the head and suddenly were gone, the knot in Mark’s stomach angry momentarily, body crying as he squirmed in the seat. “No, nonononono,” Mark complained, tone whiney, “This-this isn’t- I can’t-” 

Yuta had withdrawn slightly to watch in awe as Mark’s cheeks became stained with soft tears, the hot skin damp and flushed already, the color trailing to his chest. “You’re so cute like this.” 

Mark sobbed at the compliment, cock twitching pathetically, “I-I can’t- this isn’t-” Words weren’t forming properly, mind too preoccupied with the sheer bone melting disappointment that he faced as the tightness in his stomach dissipated, orgasm fading once again, “ _Please_.”

Yuta nipped his cheeks, tasting the tears and sweat there, before responding, “This time, okay?”

Mark felt more tears slip as he nodded quickly, body practically vibrating at the promise as overstimulation tore his body up from the inside out. When Yuta’s fingers wrapped around him once again, they were quick at massaging his skin, though the touch was feather light and made Mark buck upwards to get more friction. Knowing Yuta would let him cum this time provided a new-found energy, his body chasing a high he had been denied for so long now. One hand gripped the door handle with white knuckles, body shaking as he used it for leverage, the other pinching at Yuta’s thighs, occasionally slipping as he attempted to hold on. His breathing was heavy and wet, moans broken and desperate and _far_ whinier than normal. Later, he knew he would be embarrassed by the tears and whimpers and begging and whines, but in his current moment he was so far gone there wasn’t anything else he could do. 

Yuta’s fingers were talented, occasionally releasing completely to gently trail his fingertips up and down the shaft, other times his entire palm encased Mark’s cock loosely but _perfectly_. Yuta’s favorite, though, was setting his palm down on the tip of Mark’s cock, fingers pointing downwards and massaging the head, making Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his skull and toes curl so hard they cramped. 

This time, there was no warning, voice shattering as he begged and cursed incoherently, tremors wracking him from scalp to toe. There were more tears flooding his cheeks as his orgasm began, every nerve on fire. Yuta moved his hand down under the head when the first spurt of cum slipped out, twisting and massaging the soft spot under it. At the sensation Mark nearly screamed, voice cracking and eyes closing, as his cum landed on his shirt, near his neck. His cock pulsed in Yuta’s hand, twitching for nearly a minute after, cum still dribbling out pathetically. Yuta, much to Mark’s pain, worked him through the entire thing, eventually dragging his hand up and down lazily, milking every bit he could before Mark was struggling away from him despite his wrecked state. 

“You came _a lot_ ,” Yuta laughed, wiping his hand on Mark’s soiled shirt, earning him a glare. 

“You’re an asshole.” Mark’s voice was wet and wrecked, body still trembling. “I don’t think I can make it to the front seat.” 

Yuta laughed, “Buckle up, I’ll take you to my place. I could use the company right now.” 

“Yeah, what’s got you so frustrated?” Mark asked, tucking himself back into his jeans and wincing at the sensation of his sore skin against the fabric. He tried to ignore both it and Yuta’s stare while he buckled his seatbelt. 

Yuta shrugged, “Work. I’ll tell you about it when we get to mine.” Yuta slid out of the car, signalling the end of the discussion. 

Mark just sighed, relaxing in his seat as the car started. He didn’t mind being Yuta’s stress relief, both as his best friend and his fuck-buddy- what else were friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed even though this was tiny and pointless except for the fact that it's been on my mind and i had to get it out,,,,,,,,anyways! thank you for reading <3<3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MidnightPasses)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)


End file.
